Teddy Bear
by Mimi1
Summary: Syaoran went back to vist Sakura and then he realized that Sakura had become a famous star, is things still same between Syaoran and Sakura? Everything was about to change when they discover the powerful magic in a teddy bear... R+R!


****

*The Famous Star*

"Ahh!!! Is Sakura, Is really Sakura!!" yelled the audience.

"Alright everybody! This is the time you had been all waiting for, please welcome our Sakura!!!" said a man on the stage.

Shouts and cheers comes from the audience once more.

A young girl (Sakura) step on the stage, wearing a light pink dress with white furs on the slaves. Two pair of cherry blossom shaped earrings and a white boot up to her knees. 

"Hello everybody I'm really glad you could come tonight I hope that you'll enjoy the concert tonight!" said Sakura as a soft and dreamy music start to play. The girl started to sing. 

__

On a starry night, I would wish upon a star,

Wish that we could stay together,

Remember each other.

All I dream is about you,

Remember the red rose you gave me?

I had it pressed into a bookmark.

Remember the Valentines chocolate you gave me?

I could never forget how sweet it tasted.

Remember the teddy bear I gave to you when you had to go away?

I could still feel the tears in my eyes.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget you,

Cause you're the brightest star in a dark night,

When I'm lost, you would lead me home.

When I'm lonely you're always there beside me.

On a starry night, I would wish upon a star,

Wish that we could stay together,

Forever…

The screaming fans cheered again.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thank you everybody!"

Meanwhile a boy with messy brown hair is standing outside of a TV store which is showing the concert surrounded by people.

"Sakura is sure famous, she's such a good singer." A person beside the boy said.

The boy walked away from the crowd. 'Will she still remembers me?' he wondered.

"Hi Syaoran, is that you?" asked a girl's voice.

The boy turned around and looked at the girl who's standing behind him.

"Tomoyo?" asked the boy.

"Yep, looks like you still remember me." Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura is sure famous now."

"Yeah, why weren't you at the concert?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh, I'm just on my way to the concert because I had to make Sakura's new outfit for tonight so I was a little late." Answered Tomoyo "Want to come along to the concert? You'll see Sakura there."

"Well…Okay."

They walked to the concert in silent.

"Do you think Sakura still remembers me?" asked Syaoran hopefully.

"I bet she will, she'll be so happy to see you. So why did you come back Tomodea anyways?" 

"Oh, I came back for a visit, take a break from all the work."

Soon they arrived at the backstage of the concert.

"Thanks again everybody!" bowed Sakura as her fans cheered. Sakura walked to the backstage and when she sees Syaoran she freezes.

"Hmm… Hi…" said Syaoran as he start to blush.

"Syaoran, is that really you? I'm sorry but it had been so long." said Sakura in a small voice.

"Yeah, is me. Remember this?" Syaoran said as he holds out a handmade teddy bear.

"Oh Syaoran, is really you!" cried Sakura.

"Err, Miss Kinomoto?" asked a man.

"Yeah?" 

"We've to get to the stadium, you have a performance there."

"Oh yeah…" Sakura looked back at Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Don't worry about us, you go to the stadium and we'll see you on TV." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura hurried into the limo, she waved goodbye to Syaoran and Tomoyo. Everything changed, Sakura thought, she never gets time to hangout with her friends anymore. How she wished that she could stay here with Syaoran, the person she loved. 

"Sakura…" 

"Don't worry Syaoran, Sakura can take a day off tomorrow." Said Tomoyo.

Few hours later Sakura came out from the stadium, it was raining outside. She could have easily take the limo but somehow Sakura wanted to walk. Just as she stepped in the rain, an umbrella was on the top of her head. Sakura look at the umbrella and then the person who's holding it. 

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I knew you would be done by now and its raining so I thought I would stopped by and walk home with you." 

Sakura smiled, although is very dark, she still could make out the face of Syaoran, the messy brown hair and the dark eyes.

They stopped at Sakura's house, then suddenly Sakura turned around and hugged Syoaran.

"Syaoran you had no idea how much I had missed you!" cried Sakura.

Syoaoran start to blush again but Sakura couldn't see it and Syaoran's glad of that.

"I…missed you...too." said Syaoran.

"Promise me that you won't go away again." Sakura said.

"I can't stay here for very long but I'm sure we can still have a good time."

"Yeah… I've got to go now, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, good night." Syaoran said as he start to leave

"Bye Syaoran…" said Sakura as she opened the door, Sakura's dad and brother had already went to sleep, so Sakura quietly went upstairs and took a shower and changed into her pajamas.

"Sakura?" asked Kero sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" 

"No, how's the concert tonight?"

"It was okay like usual." Sakura said as she got into bed and turn off the light.

"Are you okay Sakura? You don't look too happy to me."

"Syaoran's came back today." 

"He did? Then you must be happy."

"I'm glad he's back but I can't spend lots time with him anymore." 

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? This week I was suppose to go to Florida for a performance, I'm afraid that by the time I came back Syaoran would be going back to Hong Kong."

"Oh…"

Syaoran closed the door behind him and then he realized that he still had the teddy bear Sakura made for him in his hands.

'Everthing just isn't same anymore between him and Sakura, does Sakura still loves him? Even if she does how are they going to spend their time together when Sakura had to work all day? I miss you Sakura, very much…' thought Syaoran as he look out the window into the rain. 

********************************************************************************************************** Chapter 1's finished! Hope you like it. Please review!!!

__


End file.
